Talk:Omoi
Picture Gonna be honest, hate that picture of him. - SimAnt 05:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm neutral towards it. I wouldn't mind changing it for an image that's at least as good as this one. I do like the fact he's with a lollipop in the image. I'm just waiting for him to use it like Genma Shiranui did with his senbon. Omnibender - Talk - 16:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Cloud Release Hi, during 517, Omoi used Cloud Release: Crescent Moon Cutter, is the nature a mistranslation for Storm Release, a new nature combination (Wind and Lightning?), or a mistranslation of possibly something else? :He doesn't say cloud release, he says cloud style, and its probably a sword style.Deva 27 (talk) 22:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) not sure but it seemed more like a simple sword slash Hayate's Crescent Moon Dance was preceeded by him saying it was Leaf Style, so Omoi's Crescent Moon Cutter can be Cloud Style by referring that it is a secret move from his village let's just wait for someone to confirm the translation (talk) 22:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's a swords style just as Hyate's was --Cerez365 (talk) 00:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Its like lee's Konoha style taijutsu attacks but Omoi's is for the Kumogakure--Black-Light (talk) 04:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light Abilities seeing as he is in the ambush division and that Kankuro ordered him to lay some exploding tag traps around the area, couldn't we point out the fact that he may be skilled in making traps? (talk) 22:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :I hear what you are saying, but most ninja would/should be decent at that, and all of the rest were needed for relatively more important jobs that they specialized at, so you need a bit more (the only arguable one is Kiri (ninja), and he may actually have been good at strategy. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :the whole ambush division was made up of ninja from different battalion. In the same way, Kiri was probably from the med and logistics team. --Cerez365 (talk) 00:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean that he could have been less skilled at traps since he was focused more on medical jutsu? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 08:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Appearance. Could we say that his choice in clothes, a hood for rain and warmth, and arm guards, few have those now, reflects his cautious attitude? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :it could just be clothes and the arm guards have been worn by other Kumo-nin before. If someone had said it somewhere then maybe but I think it's too much speculation now--Cerez365 (talk) 01:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 08:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) image I frankly don't like the infobox image for Omoi. The camera seems to be looking down on him and isn't actually facing him. Should we replace it ? If yes, I'll be able to easily find a better replacement from the latest episode. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :He has an Alliance forehead protector. He débuted wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, any suggestions where we can get a high quality image that: ::* does not look down on him ::* has a Kumogakure forehead protector ::? --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::How about this? --S@lil (T@lk) 14:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::No way. Too small and he's got gaping mouth syndrome. His expression is basically telling people that he's saying "WTF?" --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Any episode that he appears in before he puts on the forehead protector.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) As for the size its OK for the infobox. Oh! I forgot that protector. I will find an older image ^_^ --S@lil (T@lk) 14:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :The current image is 1280x720 and yours is tiny. Not that resolution matters, but why would your lower sized image be used when it has many issues such as gaping mouth syndrome ? >_> --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::How about a same image as the existing one but clicked when he is looking up? --S@lil (T@lk) 14:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Should I upload it? --S@lil (T@lk) 14:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I did it --S@lil (T@lk) 14:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Animation error, Kumogakure ninja have white headbands not red. Also, the shot shows him looking up. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Red? Its white. And he is looking exactly to the place from where the shot is being taken. Only his body is bending down not his face. --S@lil (T@lk) 15:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure the headband in your image isn't white, unless I've gone blind. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Its black with something close to Silver on it --S@lil (T@lk) 15:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Bump --S@lil (T@lk) 13:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Red? White? It's black I think. But it's in a weird angle. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Omoi's forehead protector has never been depicted as being light-coloured. The images Salil dabholkar uploaded are actually fine in my opinion except the first one's mouth is open a bit but the second is fine unless a better one can be found.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Really ? I always thought he had a white headband. :S --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No, it's dark-coloured. I found this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh ok. Maybe it's just me but he looks a little depressed in that shot. Quality is good though and it's not got a stupid angle. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Or Maybe this. --S@lil (T@lk) 14:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::He is wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector --S@lil (T@lk) 14:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oops, didn't look at the image before replying. Fail. Anyway, if anything, the image Cerez posted looks good enough save the look of depression on his face. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that feature has some problem. Here is what I am talking about.--S@lil (T@lk) 14:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Well... Omoi does tend to have a depressed simply in deep thought. Given his name meaning and all, I doubt you'll ever see him looking any other way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :That's true. I'm fine with using your suggested image in the infobox Cerez, it's probably the best suggestion out of all of them. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :: ::U reject images without even seeing them? Ridiculous --S@lil (T@lk) 16:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, it's your fault that I said that. I had seen Omoi4.png already and saw an image of him wearing an Alliance forehead protector. Then you proceeded to upload a newer version over it, after I had replied. Just for your information, I look at all images people suggest. Either way, I would've still rejected your image because he looks too angry, when his name is meant to indicate him being depressed and bored almost all of the time he is shown. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::The question is not about rejecting. You didnot even see the image. ::::not possible. I started the discussion after uploading a new version of the file. --S@lil (T@lk) 16:26, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes I did. In your opinion, you think it wasn't possible, but it was. Please stop fighting with me, I am now heartily pissed off with it and it really makes you look like you are trying to start arguments with me on purpose. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I am not trying to start an arguement. But your statements which I quoted above were really very annoying --¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 16:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::If you don't like something I post, don't respond to it! Common sense dictates that's what you do, try it and it'll make for a better time here. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Please don't fight over a certain image! —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 02:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :It would be best if this "change image" fad just die. -White Flash-(Talk)- 02:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree. I thought this is going to end. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Really, Yes. From my side, I have stopped starting any new discussion --¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 07:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whatever happen to this? -White Flash-(Talk)- 07:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes. But the good thing is it's just two articles, the other is Amachi thing. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I have a feeling this fad will become a cult here in the Narutopedia. -White Flash-(Talk)- 07:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You want to know why this won't die out ? I make a suggestion and literally everyone rushes to get involved to make their own suggestions which is totally unnecessary. In general to everyone on Narutopedia, I think it's best that if you have absolutely nothing nice to say about any of the images I upload, you just don't bother saying anything and that you don't get involved by providing useless suggestions that only serve to annoy users. Excepting minor issues, you literally argue with me because you don't like something minor in an image. Now please, if you have a GOOD replacement that can be used that isn't tiny, please share it under a new 3rd level heading, otherwise stay out of the conversation so I don't have to waste my time arguing. ::@Salil: ::This is beyond laughable. You say you have stopped it, but yet your doing it right here in this discussion. The comprehension of some people here is ridiculous to say the least. --Speysider (Talk Page) 09:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: --¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 09:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: If everyone would stop suggesting images I'm assuring this will die. This died because you and Salil dabholkar stopped suggesting images for a while. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 10:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I was asked to stop the image trend for all the good I can do, since I can't very well stop anyone from doing anything. Any way, it does however get relatively annoying when it's done in rapid succession the way you people have been doing it and when gets down to 5,6,7 different "attempts" as you call them. There's also no need for the constant bickering— if you're putting an image up for substitution in the infobox, especially when there's nothing wrong with the current one, it's supposed to be open to minuscule scrutinisations. This is all a suggestion, however. As for Omoi's image, in this case, it did require a change somewhat. A pretty decent one was found so that should be the end of it. With regards to the other message left on my talk page, the image should render itself correctly soon enough Speysider.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure why people think the image change trend needs to stop, because it generally won't. Someone else will come along and repeat it again. Miniscule scrutinisations is entirely pointless: people need to start being a bit more open in changes rather than going completely crazy when someone tries to make the wiki, unless nobody honestly gives a damn about the image policy anymore ? Anyway, I'm done here with this talkpage, it's clearly indicated to me that a few people seem to think all the images are fine when some genuinely suck and need replacing. Can this just get archived, as it's far too long and mostly people having a go at each other ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes it's turning into arguments because people seemed to be offended and I saw your post Speysider. I don't hate you, I'm just sometimes annoyed at your post like your post above Salil frankly that is annoying. If you're annoyed at me as well I understand that. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 10:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Then don't look at the annoying posts and don't respond to them. A message from me to someone else is frankly not your problem because it's not directed at you so you shouldn't be getting involved. You should only get involved if someone is specifically addressing you. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Changing images has been happening here long before you or I came here. The issue is the rapid succession with which you people do it, then the long and lengthy "attempts" start going up even in cases where they say, "there's nothing wrong with the infobox image", followed by said people essentially climbing down the throats of anyone who opposes it and eventually, you all start fighting amongst yourselves, that's the tiresome part of it. In any case, the infobox image for Omoi was changed, that should put an end to this, and no I don't think the page can be archived just like that, the discussion needs to be aged.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :This will be my last message in this talkpage discussion. I think you are referring to the Naruto Uzumaki's infobox image attempts ? That is because long and lengthy arguments started on one image, so I had to split up each new image I found into different attempts just so people could see the different suggested images. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Clones? Is there any indication the duplicates he made are Shadow Clones and not regular ones? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Cuae their solid. Normal clones aren't solid, and there wasn't any water or mud left afterword, however they did disappear into puffs of smoke, which is what shadow clones do when destroyed. (talk) 02:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Age In chapter 517, before the ambush battle. Omoi claimed that his age is almost as same as Kankurō's. Could we add an estimation age of Omoi's infobox based on Kankurō's age? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 06:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :If we did for the Suna chicks then I don't see why not--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::But wasn't Omoi's assumption based off simple observation? He does not know for certain that he and Kankurō are the same age, he just assumed because they look to be around the same age. It's a bit different Yukata actually saying she and Naruto were the same age. --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Not really, that chick also assumed as such by his looks, she doesn't know how old he is either--Elveonora (talk) 16:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Rank? In episode 222 shippuden there is a Kumo meeting about the war. It seems that Omoi is present here, along with Darui and C (both Jonin), and B (Jinjuricki, maybe Jonin). So could this mean that he might also be a jonin? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 19:54, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, B is their sensei, but then again, so was Guy Neji's who was a Jounin--Elveonora (talk) 20:02, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Yea exactly, but then why wasn't he the leader of Team Samui? unless of course she also is a jonin. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 20:03, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Bump --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 11:23, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Was it stated that you had to be a jonin to be at that meeting?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Even if that were true, exceptions happen. Naruto is a Genin, yet is pretty much considered equal with Jounin--Elveonora (talk) 11:32, August 18, 2014 (UTC) : No it wasn't stated, just wouldn't think a chunin would be a called in. And yea Elve got a point though --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 12:11, August 18, 2014 (UTC) there is going to be a lot of stuff to cover in the next data book and i think it might even need two volumes to complete but his rank will probably be in there. Munchvtec (talk) 12:57, August 18, 2014 (UTC) : Do we know when it will be out? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 19:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I have heard nothing of it but it'll most likely be out a little bit after the series is over but you have to remember that we might not get it for years. if im not mistaken,for the third data book to be published in english it took at least 3 or 4 years. so maybe in a few years im guessing. Munchvtec (talk) 11:40, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Jin no Sho In the Italian version of Jin no Sho, page 71, It is written that Karui is his sister. "Rispetto all'indole ottimista di sua sorella Karui, Omoi è un tipo cauto e prudente". Is this a mistake translated of the Italian version? Can anyone check the English or Japanese version?--Sharingan91 (talk) 08:05, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :In Japanese, the term used for Karui is . Seperately "兄弟" would mean "siblings", but in this context, "fellow pupil" is correct one. In other words, Italian version made mistake. --JouXIII (talk) 10:03, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::What Jou said. I actually made that same mistake when initially translating his profile.^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 10:37, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks!--Sharingan91 (talk) 14:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC)